


Welcome to Arkham

by Rubbish_Heart



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_Heart/pseuds/Rubbish_Heart
Summary: Bruce在墓园。突然太阳升起来了。
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to Arkham

“我们并不需要一个随性而为的谋杀犯——Batman如果如此想要Gotham变成善良的城市，他就应该摘下自己的面具然后接受所有纳税人的监管下，做他应该做的！而不是在现在选择沉默——Gotham需要一个真正关心它的英雄，而不是甚至不知道他是否正义合法的谋杀犯——不合法的正义甚至比罪犯更难以原谅。后者至少诚实。”

“——试想一下：如果Batman就像民众所期望的去做，处处受到约制，Arkham会没有任何罪犯。罪犯的诚实带给我们什么？爆炸，死亡，无休止的黑暗和血腥；而Batman的谎言给Gotham在黎明前喘息，他给我们带来曙光——无论它是否合法。“

“宁可不要不合法的光明，也要保证我所作为的自由，他会受到法律的制约。每一个公民都有这个权利。”

........

Alfred关上投影屏，声音还在源源不断地输送：

“.....Batman的出现招致Gotham更大的灾祸，我们都明白....”

“开着它吧，我想听。”Bruce站在卧室的落地窗前。蝙蝠灯在几天前被毁坏了，月光下只有霓虹灯光。

Wayne大厦灯火通明，顶层晦暗一片，室内没有开灯。老管家把托盘放下，“因为他们Gotham才会成为罪恶都市，”他犹豫了一下，“这是Gotham的根，而不是Batman。”Bruce没有转身。Alfred早已看不清这个一手养大的男孩，Bruce站在那儿，阴影拉得照在墙的装饰品上。他低下头看，左手腕处还套着坚硬的手铐，小臂有一道还没完全结痂的狭长伤口。

“.....连Joker都能毫不留情地谋杀，谁还能躲过？！——就在五天前爆炸.....”

“Alfred，”Bruce突然开口，“葬礼在哪？”

疯子们在飙车。

手枪、散弹枪还有轻型狙击炮在墙壁和地上留下弹坑，密集的枪声，火花窜出几米高，罪犯在车顶尖叫，Joker大笑着给了路边的私家车一梭子，它爆炸了，他诧异地嘀咕：“我或许是神枪手？”他们劫持了一个可怜人开车，惹得警司的蠢材们不敢开枪，就让这辆货车在废墟里穿行一直到高速路口。然后Joker看见了他，他一直想看见的影子，丑角兴奋地吹了声口哨。司机大叫着踩刹车，橡胶轮胎在地上摩擦——直到蝙蝠车跟货车撞在一起！Joker跳下货车跑进了小巷。

他浑身是血，不过无所谓，反正也不是他的。

如果Big bats为此而更加愤怒Joker会更加愉悦，他感觉到了力量，前所未有的。

于是他把自己的背朝给刚站起来的大家伙看，但是Batman没有扑上来也没有怒吼，他先救出了司机。

“Joker，”Batman站在巷口，“我知道你在里面。”

他走进来了，一步。“我有时候在想，为什么一定是这样的结果？”Joker没回答，于是Batman整个都浸没在了黑暗里。“你杀人，我捉人，然后你从Arkham跑出来，我继续捉你。”他走得越来越深，Joker必须得捂住自己的嘴让自己不笑出声，他站在高层的顶棚上，居高临下地看。“我们都知道结局，不是吗？也许是你死，也许是我死....”

“.....也许早一点，也许晚一点。”

“但你会摧毁我，不是吗？”

“或许是你摧毁我？Basty。”他让自己声音十分刺耳。

“同时我也摧毁了自己。”大家伙转过身来了，他正在找寻。

“至少在这一点上我们很像，不是吗？Ha——Ahhaahhhh！！”

Batman没有说话，肌肉紧绷起来，如果不是性命攸关Joker愿意看这些肌肉如何韵律地运动的，一定就像希腊的雕塑那样完美。

他察觉了。Joker跑进门内，下一秒他站的地方就出现了蝙蝠飞镖，最新版的——Joker没有收藏过的——他难过地看了一眼，在门内拔出腰间的枪，给了门内空空荡荡酒吧擦高脚杯的服务员一枪。

Joker用混着脑浆的血抹在自己嘴角补妆，歪歪扭扭地往顶楼跑。

他穿着那件紫色大衣，现在已经变成了深红，Joker的手腕处有一道不知道怎么划上去的伤口，深到可以看见骨头，但他就一点也不在乎，疼痛只会让他更加敏感，更好地享受窒息的疼痛，它与快乐都产生于同一个地方，为什么疼痛不能等于快乐？这栋楼太长了，操。Joker站到楼顶，用手指抠开结痂的伤口，疼得笑得龇牙咧嘴。

“Ta——Take my hands now——Stay close to me，”Batman就站在他背后的爬梯上，Joker却开始对着黑夜唱歌，Gotham的黑夜总是车水马龙的，他曾经很喜欢，现在更加疯狂迷恋，他迷恋他们间的一切。

“Be my——”

“——Ouch！”他脸朝下鼻尖砸到水泥上，铁锈味充满鼻腔，Joker剧烈地咳嗽起来，血从他鼻孔里面滴下来，Batman拽起他的脑袋，鼻血流了一地。在大厦上两个疯子对峙，Batman骑在Joker背上，突然他痛苦地大叫一声，Joker踹开他的胸膛，大笑着把手中的针扔下去。

Batman左小臂被划了一道长伤口，正在破损的衣服里冒血。“Come on，Batman，”Joker左手扣着右手腕处的伤口，肉被从里面翻出来，他兴奋地不可自抑，双瞳放大，呼吸粗重：“我已经Show hand了，这儿就会是最终场所，来做个了断，我们都知道结局。”

“你疯了，Joker。”Batman低哑的嗓音让Joker颤抖得更加厉害，他几乎止不住自己病态的举措：“我们都知道，”声音尖锐地可怕，“所以为什么不扑上来揍我一顿，向观众谢幕然后接受鲜花和热吻？”

犯罪王子今天疯得厉害。

Batman扑上去用拳头重击他的胃，Joker却伸过头来结结实实地亲上了他。楼顶的风非常大，罪犯绿色的头发散开来蹭在脸上，和泥土血腥混在一起，不远的地方还有枪声和爆炸声，Joker的手环过Batman的脖子，微微弯腰忍下这次击打。

“——接受.....反派的热吻。”Joker大笑着，他们没有亲吻过吗？平心而论，在柏林他们可是舌吻了。唇舌交织，脑袋就像磕了药一样混沌，Batman嘴里装着蜜罐，Joker打破了它然后沉沦于此。

浅尝即止的吻。

Batman发愣的一瞬间，Joker在他脖后的手把麻醉剂插进了大家伙的血管里。

“我以前想过很多次，”他死死地钳制住Bats，低声在他耳边说：“你知道我为什么没做吗？因为我还在等。“

“看来你并不会了，只需要轻轻一推，引力会带你去到你想去的地方——Welcome to Arkham。”

Bruce到达墓地的时候，距离破晓还早，他摸黑走到中央的一片空地上，只有一棵巨大的梧桐树种在那遮天蔽日。

已经有人站在那儿了。

“没想到你真的会来，”Harley•Quinn转过身来，她洗掉了花哨的油彩，穿着破旧的夹克衫，“你来干什么？”

“你知道？”

“我不知道，不过我可以猜测。”

沉默。Bruce举起他的左手腕：“你参与了他的计划。”

“我不知道，”Harley转过身去，看着面前的墓碑：“他一直不肯和我说为什么，他只是想引起你的注意。我知道我爱的男人早就不存在了.....这里只有Joker。他愿意为了博得你的爱而去死，去做任何事情。”

“我曾经说过，在楼顶上。你们只有合作才能避免....这个结局。“她继续说，”我来告别，Joker只让我感到束缚和病态。哪怕他死了。你该知道他为什么死.....Batman。“

“如果他不和你说——”

“——和Joker最亲密的人，”Harley大叫，“——是你！一直都是你！”

.......

“Joker之前跟我说过，一个故事。”Harley颓丧道，“他以前在Arkham养过一只老鼠，某天疯子们威胁他会杀掉那个畜生。于是他杀了那只老鼠。在他们动手之前。Joker知道他们会做到，他也做到了。——我不知道。只有你知道，他为你付出一切。”

“他会的。他在我面前说过，他想到之后的结局而哈哈大笑。”

他双手反钳被绑在审讯椅上，这东西的四腿都镶在水泥里，Batman睁开眼，他处在的地方就像蝙蝠洞那样阴暗、潮湿，还有老鼠的咯吱声，满地都是血，——这是Joker房间的地下室。比起墙上一排的刑具，Btman似乎更需要关注面前自残的疯子。

Joker的手腕已经血肉模糊，他笑了笑，非常温和——没有疯狂。

然后他做了一件非常疯狂的事情。

Joker开始脱衣服，从外套开始一件一件混血的衣服往下掉，他皮肤白得骇人，一边走一边说：“.....你知道Arkham的罪犯如何发泄吗？”他浑身就只剩一条内裤，下身把内裤撑得凸起来。Batman猛烈地挣扎，Joker的手覆上他的下巴，用食指和拇指卡住他的脖子，跨坐上来：“现在你知道了。”他若有所思地把手伸进内裤，像脱衣舞女一样勾住边沿下拉，往往这时候人们就开始塞美钞。因为双腿跨开，Joker只脱到性器刚刚露出就停止了，他手腕上的血滴到龟头上，Joker掐住Batman的脸，把它抹在他下巴上。

“如果不是必须绑住你的脚，我乐意做这档子事的。”Joker把手伸到后穴，开始扩张，他脑袋扬起露出苍白的颈脖，还有胸前的伤疤和褐色乳头。Batman咬紧了牙关，他感觉浑身发热，热量顺着肌肉一直汇聚到下半身——Joker发出了一声喘息，开始急躁地用一根手指抽插。他低哑地笑：“一点手脚....我以为Batman不会像个公狗一样发情？”

他吐出一口热气：“现在，”Joker咧开嘴，他嘴角的伤口又开裂了：“我们玩个游戏。”他仰起头发出一声呻吟，又加了一根手指，胸膛起伏：“.....你知道、你手上是什么东西。”——“Wayne特产，”Joker呜咽一声，被血染红的手摸上高扬的下身开始撸动，他被Batman的气息包围，他在他面前自慰，这一点就足够他高潮。

“我设置了语音密码。”Joker大笑，“猜出它，在我做好之前。我们之间的结局就会被改写。”

“我不会——！”Batman嗓音更哑了，Joker突然把手从后穴抽出来，在灯光下他们能看到它沾满血丝和透明液体，他把液体抹在Batman脸上，另一只手扣进他脸颊的皮肤内，血已经把他的小臂都染红，他们脸上和身上都血迹斑斑。

“这不是你会不会....”他低声说，“你知道，Bruce Wyane。”

操！Bruce睁大眼睛。随后他的面罩被拽了下来，Joker捧住他的脸：“我怎么知道的？Wayne军用产业的东西我偶然了解到了.....通过Harvey Dent，我在想——嗯？我为什么这么愚蠢？Batman迟早要被毁灭，被Gotham，我们都知道这迫在眉睫......于是我打算先他们一步。”

“你只能毁在我手上。”Joker吻了下去，Bruce差点咬断他的舌头，Joker只是继续侵略，滑溜溜的舌头让黑暗骑士想吐，也让他浑身发热，下半身的紧身裤被绷得很紧，罪犯的手摸索到那儿，开始绕着凸出画圈，又重重地用拇指碾压过去激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“你无法毁了我。”Bruce一直被约束的老二释放出来，他扭过头。

“只是我不想，”Joker赞赏地看了他一眼，开始从根部搓动柱身：“...因为你太有趣了。”

Bruce喘了一声，前端开始溢出液体，Joker把它们抹匀实，再混上自己的血，地下室空旷的房间内，审讯椅在咯吱想，一黑一白两个家伙纠缠在一起，罪犯的手还伸到后面抠挖，直到碰到某一点他抖了抖，甜腻的呻吟泄了出来。

“Bats——”

“闭嘴，Joker。”Bruce打断他的话。花花公子的脸被汗浸湿了，头发黏在皮肤上，一撮又一撮，他胳膊在小幅度抽搐，在昏暗灯光下他只是紧闭双眼。

Joker默许了他控制欲的表现行为。

接下来的事情水到渠成，Joker扶住Bruce的性器缓缓地往下坐，龟头破开括约肌，他重重地呻吟出来，还带着一点哭腔，更多的是因为兴奋的颤抖。Bruce大口大口喘气，Joker根本没有好好扩张，谁也没有操过哥谭的犯罪王子，除了他的宿敌，Joker紧致的地方差点让Bruce直接射出来。Joker让龟头抵着前列腺的地方研磨，动作幅度越来越大，下腹紧绷，性器前段滴下津液来，他喘息着律动，直接坐了下去。

任谁都不会相信Batman和Joker在做爱，但在这间象牙塔它发生了。Joker骑在Batman身上大声呻吟，身体抽搐着索求快感，后穴一波波紧缩又被操开，他抱着宿敌的脑袋，手上的伤口几乎不流血，小臂的血迹干在皮肤上，他闭着眼感受Big Bats在他身体里横冲直撞，某次直直地碾过前列腺，快感从脊髓炸开，Joker差点从腿上掉下去。

Joker捂住自己的嘴，最后一次吻了Batman——Bruce Wyane。

然后他们一起高潮了。Joker拿起地上的麻醉针，刺向了Bruce的脸。

Joker赤身裸体站在地下室里：“其实这没必要？不是吗？但这是必要的。”

他近乎虔诚地跪下来。

“我以为你至少一小时后再醒。”

Joker挑眉，他又把那身脏乱的衣服套了回去，他流了很多血，嘴唇变得惨白，现在他们在不知道哪幢建筑物的落地窗前，往前看就是灯火通明的Wyane大厦，还有一片低矮的工厂。Bruce依旧被双手反钳着绑着，这次换成安在墙上的铁链牵制他。“你能看到演出了，”Joker抬起头整理衣领，“最后一场演出，观众们疯了样冲上舞台亲吻演员，烟花绽开，大幕落下，大家发现主角和演员一起躺在台上.....Ha，Haah，Haaaaahhh、Haha。”

“别挣扎了，”Joker冷漠地说，“你自己的东西。你知道它多坚固。”他头扭向窗外：“Come on，Come on——”

烟花在夜空中炸开，彩色的光透过窗户照亮他的侧脸，Joker站在那儿很久，直到烟花声在耳边炸开，鞭炮在前面低矮的化学厂里炸开，尖啸着冲上天空。他往后退了一步，屏蔽了Bruce的怒吼声做出冲撞的姿势——撞碎了玻璃！他在半空中睁大了眼睛，Bruce正站在他原本的位置正要往下跳，他的胳膊往外冒血，右手关节扭曲，突然Joker发出一声大笑，抽出枪来对着他脑袋一枪。Bruce缩了一下，他知道来不及了。

他看见Joker说：“Welcome to Arkham。”

Alfred开车到达的时候已经接近破晓，Bruce Wyane站在墓园中央十分显眼，老管家把披风夹在臂弯中，关上车门。Bruce就面无表情地站在那，身上穿着西服，衣角随风微微飘起，不知道什么时候他看起来十分疲惫，再也不精力充沛了。他走到旁边，给他披上厚重的风衣，Bruce点点头：“Harley认为我知道这一切发生的缘由。”

Alfred看到墓碑上什么也没有，“你的确知道，少爷。”

“我看不透他，”Bruce叹气，“两个人如此憎恶对方，怎么样才会了解对方，我不认为我真正了解过Joker。”

老管家什么也没说，他走回车边。太阳要升起来了，东边鲜红一片。

Bruce站在那儿很久，他扭头看向地平线，举起左手的手铐。他像是下定什么决心，Alfred站在一边尽力避免自己窥探什么秘密，他不知道Bruce究竟发生什么，哪天晚上Bruce回到蝙蝠洞，一言不发地坐在监控总端前。然后他切断了对Gotham街道的监控和警报，这违法，他们都知道，现在Batman没有干违法的事情了。

他深吸一口气，黎明要来了。

“I love you，joker。”

什么也没发生，就像这儿原本什么也没有一样。

他听到通讯频道的Alfred似乎在叹息，一时半会无法解决这个棘手的问题。Bruce感觉很冷，他看着一片空白的墓碑，蹲了下来，突然他扭过头去看变亮的天空，另一半甚至还是黑夜，Alfred打来了电话。

“I still love you anyway，Bruce。”

咔吧一声，被体温捂热的手铐掉到了地上。

Bruce Wyane只看到从霞红的地平线升起的太阳。


End file.
